Conventionally, as described in Patent Document 1, a shaving aid is embedded in and exposed from a top plate of a razor head. However, since the shaving aid is fixed to the top plate of the razor head, the shaving aid may press the surface of the skin with excessive force when the razor head is applied to the skin surface, thus degrading comfort in use of the razor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-38072